Truce
Truce is a lively town in the role-playing game Chrono Trigger. It exists in both 600 A.D. and 1000 A.D. In the latter era, it is home to the playable characters Crono and Lucca. Truce is located on the eastern portion of the Northwestern continent of the World Map. Guardia Castle is located to the west. In 600 A.D., Truce Canyon is to the north of Truce, but in 1000 A.D., the canyon doesn't exist and that site is the location of Leene Square. Also in 1000 A.D., the Vortex Pit can sometimes be seen in the waters to the east. History The Millennial Fair In 1000 A.D., Truce is a town in the Kingdom of Guardia with many friendly people. Crono and Lucca both live there. Crono, excited about the Millennial Fair, heads north to Leene Square to witness the unveiling of Lucca's new invention, the Telepod. The Queen Returns After Crono is sent through time and comes out of Truce Canyon, he heads into Truce, which is when he finds out he is currently in 600 A.D. The people there talk about the fight against Magus as well as the disappearance, and sudden reappearance, of Queen Leene. We're Back! After Crono and his friends rescue Queen Leene and return to 1000 A.D. via the Time Gate at the Millennial Fair, Lucca heads home to do some work while Crono escorts Marle back to Guardia Castle. They leave the Fair, travel through Truce and head through Guardia Forest to reach the Castle. The Village of Magic After traveling through Heckran Cave and exiting through the Vortex Pit, Crono and his party travel through Truce, paying a quick visit to Taban and Lara, as well as Crono's Mom and Fritz and Elaine's Market. They then head north to the Millennial Fair. The Hero Appears On their mission to hunt down Magus in 600 A.D., Crono and his party pass through Truce where the villagers tell them that the war with Magus' army is getting worse, and King Guardia XXI was wounded in battle. There is also talk of a "legendary hero" that has appeared to defeat Magus. The Time Egg After Crono's death and Magus joins the team, the party heads to Crono's house in Truce to retrieve the Crono Clone doll in order to revive the deceased Crono. When Crono's Mom asks how he is, the party lies and says he's doing well. The Green Dream After finding Robo in Fiona's Shrine in 1000 A.D., Lucca discovers a Time Gate that leads to her house 10 years earlier. She then finds that she has another chance to save her mother Lara's legs. She then uses that same Gate to travel back to the party. :Note: It's up to the player to save Lucca's mother. Whether they are successful or not is one of the many events that helps determine the ending in the game after Lavos is defeated. The Quest for the Sun Stone After acquiring the energized Sun Stone, the party takes it to Truce in 1000 A.D. where Lucca and her father Taban use it to create new weapons and accessories. Locations 600 A.D. 1000 A.D. People and Enemies There are no enemies in Truce. The following is a list of important characters the player will encounter. Category:Chrono Trigger Category:Chrono Trigger locations Category:600 A.D. Category:1000 A.D.